Many medical procedures must be carried out at an interior anatomical site which is normally hidden from the view of the physician. In these situations, the physician typically uses some sort of scanning device to examine the patient's anatomy at the interior site prior to, and in preparation for, conducting the actual medical procedure. Such scanning devices typically include CT scanners, MRI devices, X-ray machines, ultrasound devices and the like, and essentially serve to provide the physician with some sort of visualization of the patient's interior anatomical structure prior to commencing the actual medical procedure. The physician can then use this information to plan the medical procedure in advance, taking into account patient-specific anatomical structure.
In addition to the foregoing, the physician can also use the information obtained from such preliminary scanning to more precisely identify the location of selected structures (e.g., tumors and the like) which may themselves be located within the interior of internal organs or other internal body structures. As a result, the physician can then more easily “zero in” on such selected structures during the subsequent medical procedure.
Furthermore, in many cases, the anatomical structures of interest to the physician may be quite small and/or difficult to identify with the naked eye. In these situations, preliminary scanning of the patient's interior anatomical structure using high resolution scanning devices can help the physician locate various structures of interest during the subsequent medical procedure.
In addition to the foregoing, scanning devices of the sort described above are frequently also used in purely diagnostic procedures. For example, scanning devices of the sort described above might be used to look for stenosis in a blood vessel, or the buildup of plaque in a blood vessel, or a thinning of the aorta wall, etc.
In general, scanning devices of the sort described above tend to generate two-dimensional (i.e., “2-D”) images of the patient's anatomical structure. In many cases, the scanning devices are adapted to provide a set of 2-D images, with each 2-D image in the set being related to every other 2-D image in the set according to some pre-determined relationship. For example, CT scanners typically generate a series of 2-D images, with each 2-D image corresponding to a specific plane or “slice” taken through the patient's anatomical structure. Furthermore, with many scanning devices, the angle and spacing between adjacent image planes or slices is very well defined, e.g., each image plane or slice may be set parallel to every other image plane or slice, and adjacent image planes or slices may be spaced a pre-determined distance apart. By way of example, the parallel image planes might be set 1 mm apart.
In a system of the sort just described, the physician can view each 2-D image individually and, by viewing a series of 2-D images in proper sequence, can mentally generate a three-dimensional (i.e., “3-D”) impression of the patient's interior anatomical structure.
Some scanning devices include, as part of their basic system, associated computer hardware and software for building a 3-D database of the patient's scanned anatomical structure using a plurality of the aforementioned 2-D images. For example, some CT and MRI scanners include such associated computer hardware and software as part of their basic system. Alternatively, such associated computer hardware and software may be provided independently of the scanning devices, as a sort of “add-on” to the system; in this case, the data from the scanned 2-D images is fed from the scanning device to the associated computer hardware and software in a separate step. In either case, a trained operator using such apparatus can create a set of scanned 2-D images, assemble the data from these scanned 2-D images into a 3-D database of the scanned anatomical structure, and then generate various additional images of the scanned anatomical structure using the 3-D database. This feature has been found to be a very powerful tool, since it essentially permits a physician to view the patient's scanned anatomical structure from a wide variety of different viewing positions. As a result, the physician's understanding of the patient's scanned anatomical structure is generally greatly enhanced.
In addition, scanning systems of the sort described above often include hardware and/or software tools to allow measurements to be made of the patient's scanned anatomical structure. By way of example, many of these systems let a physician overlay lines on an image of the patient's anatomical structure, and then calculate the length of these lines so as to indicate the size of the structure being viewed.
While the 2-D slice images generated by the aforementioned scanning devices, and/or the 3-D database images generated by the aforementioned associated computer hardware and software, are generally of great benefit to physicians, certain significant limitations still exist.
For one thing, with current systems, each scanned 2-D slice image is displayed as a separate and distinct image, and each image generated from the 3-D database is displayed as a separate and distinct image. Unfortunately, physicians can sometimes have difficulty correlating what they see on one image with what they see on another image. By way of example but not limitation, physicians can sometimes have difficulty correlating what they see on a particular scanned 2-D slice image with what they see on a particular image generated from the 3-D database.
For another thing, in many situations a physician may be viewing images of a patient's scanned anatomical structure in preparation for conducting a subsequent medical procedure in which a prosthetic device must be fitted in the patient. In these situations it can be relatively difficult and/or time-consuming for the physician to accurately measure and record all of the anatomical dimensions needed for proper sizing of the prosthetic device to the patient. By way of example, in certain situations a patient may develop an abdominal aortic aneurysm (“AAA”) in the vicinity of the aorta's iliac branching, and repair or replacement of the affected vascular structure with a prosthetic device may be indicated. In this case it is extremely important for the physician to determine, prior to commencing the procedure, accurate length and cross-sectional dimensions for each affected portion of blood vessel so as to ensure proper sizing of the appropriate prosthetic device to the patient. Unfortunately, it can be difficult and/or impossible to make accurate anatomical measurements with existing visualization systems. This has proven to be particularly true when dealing with anatomical structures which extend along a tortuous path and/or which have a complex and varied branching structure, e.g., blood vessels.
Furthermore, in many cases it may be desirable to provide a physician with a particular oblique view of a specified portion of a patient's anatomical structure. For example, it may be desirable to provide a physician with a view taken perpendicular to the length of a blood vessel, with that view being taken at a very specific location along that blood vessel. Such a view might be desired for comprehensional and/or measurement purposes. Unfortunately, it can be difficult and/or impossible to accurately generate such a view using existing visualization systems.
In addition to the foregoing, in many situations a physician may be interested in accurately calculating a volume associated with a specific part of a patient's anatomy. By way of example but not limitation, a physician might wish to track the volume of a thrombus in an aorta over time, or the size of a tumor during chemotherapy, etc. Unfortunately, it can be difficult and/or impossible to accurately make such a calculation using existing visualization systems.
And in addition to the foregoing, in many situations a physician may be interested in accurately calculating the stress imposed on an anatomical structure and in assessing the risk of rupture of the same.